1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns high temperature furnace structure, in general. More specifically, it deals with an improvement in the internal structure for a high temperature furnace of the type which is used as the generator in a coal gasification procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a furnace of the type that is employed in connection with coal gasification or the like, the internal structure of the generator, i.e. furnace, includes an outer steel shell and it has the interior built up of walls of refractory bricks. These walls are held in place with insulating cement and by castable insulation. The geometric structure of the brick walls or columns includes a dome at the top to accommodate the hemispherical shape of the vessel itself. Such a generator is subjected to high wear conditions since the internal temperatures of the gasification process are extremely high and the generation of liquid slag tends to erode the inner surfaces of the walls. Such erosion is particularly heavy down the side walls below the dome configuration. Consequently, the operative life of such a furnace is limited, necessitating repair and rebuilding of the interior wall structure which is a time-consuming and expensive operation.
While various furnace wall interior structures have been shown in earlier patents, such as those to Liptak, No. 1,463,053; Dobie, No. 1,806,793; Beall, No. 2,114,960; Pollen, No. 2,548,908; Nygaard, No. 2,818,035; Potocnik et al, No. 3,315,950; and Boggum et al, No. 4,130,391; none of these has dealt with a principal concern of the applicant's invention, i.e. that relating to the ability to replace an inner wall of refractory bricks without disturbing the remainder of the furnace wall structure. Such remainder includes the dome that must be supported at the lower edges thereof.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide for high temperature furnace structure that includes an inner hot face wall or lining of refractory bricks that can expand without raising the dome structure of the furnace interior.
Another object of the invention is to provide a high temperature furnace structure having a hot face wall or column of interior lining which can be replaced easily without concern for the support of the dome section of the furnace interior.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hot face brick wall or column that can withstand the high temperatures in a gasifier generator type of furnace, without requiring sufficient crushing strength to support the dome portion of such a furnace.